


Talents

by RovingRomy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRomy/pseuds/RovingRomy
Summary: Vax and Keyleth are having some "personal time" after his resurrection, and a flash card making Doty interrupts them.





	Talents

Keyleth cries out, her back arching as pleasure tears through her body. The fingers of one hand grasp at the pillow beneath her head as the fingers on the other tug at Vax’s hair. Her thighs clench tightly around his head as her hips lift off of the mattress, chasing the feeling as he continues to work his fingers in and out of her, his tongue flicking over her clit.

He is _so fucking good at that._

She falls back against the bed, enjoying the feeling of Vax’s hands wandering over her skin, his lips pressing wet, needy kisses against her stomach as he moves up her body. “You are so powerful,” he whispers, his breath sweeping over her breast, making her breath catch. “So sexy.” He noses her hair away from her jaw, nipping at the sharp corner. “I can’t believe you can turn into a _dragon_. That is so fucking hot.”

Her chuckle is low and rough, her vocal chords raw from how loudly she cried out before. A flicker of embarrassment passes through her, just for a second, when she thinks about exactly how loud she was, that everyone might have heard her. But with Vax’s lips sucking at her pulse, his desire for her pressed against her hip, she can’t bring herself to care for more than a second or two.

“I can’t even tell you how turned on I was, watching you,” he continues, nuzzling into her neck.

Keyleth loves the way she feels when Vax tells her these things, when he talks about her magic and how attractive he finds it. It makes her feel more powerful than she ever has, makes her feel sexy, something she had _never_ felt before him. Usually, she loves to sink into the feeling, to revel in it. But tonight she’s having a hard time doing that.

She just can’t stop thinking about how close she came to losing him.

His lips are peppering sweet, gentle kisses against her throat, and suddenly she finds herself trying to hold back tears, swallowing hard against the emotion she can’t push down. He kisses her chin, her cheek, then moves to her lips. Her fingers dig into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

He gasps in air when they separate, pressing his forehead to her brow. She’s trying to keep her lip from trembling, the tears from leaking out of her still closed eyes, but when she says his name, “Vax,” her voice shakes. She finally opens her eyes, turning her head just a bit to look at him.

Their eyes meet, and something settles into his expression. Not sadness, exactly, but something… like a knowledge or an awareness, a hurt that’s not sad or upset, like he’s sad for her and not himself, or sad about something that _almost_ happened. He brings his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. “I know.”

She moves onto her side, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Her hold on him is tight, and he holds her back just as tightly, pressing his nose into her hair. She’s not sure what to say so she doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to just breathe him in and memorize his scene, the feeling of his arms around her, his breath in her ear, his skin against hers. Just in case.

“I heard you,” Vax eventually says. “When I was… I heard what you said. And I saw your light.”

Keyleth looks up at him, and he pushes her hair back as he gazes at her, his fingers stroking down the side of her face. “Thank you,” he whispers.

The words are on the tip of her tongue. She wants to ask him to promise her that they’ll have that future, to promise that he’ll come back to Zephra with her and that they’ll settle down. But she doesn’t because she knows he can’t.

Instead she kisses him, her lips desperate against his. “I love you,” she breathes out harshly as his teeth nibble at her lower lip.

“I love you, too,” he responds, leaning his forehead against hers. He stays like that for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before bringing his lips back to hers.

Vax’s hands move down her sides as he rolls her onto her back, dragging his lips down her neck, stopping to graze his teeth over where it starts to curve into her shoulder. It makes her shudder and he focuses his attention there, sucking and licking at it as she gasps and moans.

Her head falls to the side as desire begins to curl low in her stomach again. She starts to run her hand down Vax’s chest, a very specific destination in mind, but she lets her eyes drift open, and when she does she sees a large metal thing at their window, looking in at them.

“Umm… Vax?” she says, pushing at his shoulder.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” he asks, looking down at her, concerned.

Keyleth looks at him for a quick second before motioning over to the window. Vax’s eyes follow to where Doty is standing, framed by the window, studying them.

“What the fuck?” he whispers, sitting up. He doesn’t seem angry, really, just confused, and Keyleth understands the feeling. She sits up, the sheet held low against her chest.

“What is it doing?” she asks as the machine’s hands come into view, a pad of paper in one and a pen in the other. It starts to move the pen over the paper, never looking away from the pair in the bed.

Vax reaches over, pulling the sheet higher up over her chest, continuing to watch in bafflement as the automaton sketches them. “Tary is a weird fucking guy.”

“What… why… he’s _drawing_ us! What is he going to…”

“I really don’t think I want to know.”

“Should we be mad?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

It doesn’t take long for Doty to finish his sketch, and Vax and Keyleth watch as the metal man turns and walks away.

“What the fuck?” Vax says again.

“I’m really glad he wasn’t here ten minutes earlier,” Keyleth responds, blushing just a bit at what they had been doing ten minutes ago, what that sketch would have been like had that been what they were caught doing.

Laughing, Vax wraps his arms around her, pulling her close as he dips her back against the bed. “Speaking of,” he says, “I wasn’t quite finished expressing my appreciation for your magical talents.”

She smiles, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she leans up to kiss him. When she pulls back her gaze is soft, her eyes shiny with tears. “And I wasn’t done showing you how happy I am that you’re still here. With me.”

His smile is soft and his eyes are warm as he looks at her. “Well then… where were we?”


End file.
